Love With The Doctor
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: Kayla Hark is pregnant, grumpy, and getting bored with being stuck in the TARDIS, but when disaster strikes on board a sky ship, will the brunette wish she had stayed inside like the Doctor and Martha had wanted? Third in the Kayla Hark Series


Ever since Kaya had announced her pregnancy, Kayla had taken to wearing dresses. It was less constricting on her stomach that had, after about a month and a few weeks after the announcement, started to grow just a tiny bit. She had also started to roam the TARDIS. The Doctor had, annoyingly, decided that they shouldn't go on many adventures.

So today, Kayla was wearing a black dress that was a bit tighter than the last time she wore it, and had somehow wondered into the console room. "What are you doing?" she asked to the general direction of where she believed the Doctor to be. Because for no reason apparent to Kayla, the Time Lord was under the gridding of the TARDIS and banging around.

"I'm trying to do something." The Doctor answered as a spark flew up from the floor.

Kayla arched an eyebrow, "And what is that you're trying to do?" she prompted.

Not answering, the Doctor popped up from the floor and ran to the console, "One second, I just need to take the shields down for a few minutes..." his voice trailing away as his concentration left the conversation, the Doctor fiddled with some buttons and levers, made a happy shout, and disappeared under the floor. This meant that Kayla was the only one who heard the noise behind her, and that meant she was the one to turn around and see a slightly older ginger woman in a wedding dress. Her apparel, of course, reminded Kayla that she and the Doctor still had to get married since her father was dead, but this thought was not the most important one to the brunette. Instead, the Time Lady was trying to figure out why there was a stranger in the TARDIS.

Thankfully, she did not have to call this fact out, because at that moment, the woman gave a yelp and the Doctor stuck his head out from under the TARDIS. "What?" he gasped, aghast.

The woman stared at Kayla and then at the Doctor. "Who are you?" the woman demanded.

The Doctor shook his head, still horrified at this sudden intrusion, "But—

"Where am I?" the woman asked.

"What?" the Doctor protested again.

The woman stomped her foot, "What the hell is this place?"

"What?!" the Doctor repeated.

Kayla sighed, "You're in the TARDIS," she informed the stunned ginger woman.

"The what?" the woman questioned.

"The TARDIS." Kayla repeated.

The woman stared at the brunette, "The what?"

"The TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted suddenly, "And how did you get in here? We're in flight, and that means it's physically impossible to get in here."

Raising an eyebrow at the Doctor, the ginger woman seemed to deem him unimportant and turned back to Kayla, "The what?" she repeated.

Kayla ran a hand through her hair, "It's called the TARDIS." she tried to explain in a calm voice.

The ginger woman rolled her eyes, "That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor cut in, frowning at the woman.

At this question, the woman nearly started to blow steam out of her ears. "Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

Exchanging a completely baffled look with Kayla, the Doctor looked the mental woman up and down. "Who the hell is Nerys?" he asked.

The woman stomped her foot once more. "Your best friend." She answered in a dry voice.

Kayla shook her head. "We've never heard of someone named Nerys." She protested.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Of course you've heard of her! Are you two actors she hired?"

"Hold on, wait a minute - what're you dressed like that for?" the Doctor interrupted suddenly.

"I'm going ten pin bowling." The woman bit sarcastically, "Why do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!"

At this shout, Kayla stepped backwards until she was at the console. Not turning her back on her, which was what the Doctor had done, Kayla chose to just watch the ginger rant at the Doctor. It was quite entertaining.

"I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you- I dunno, you drugged me or something!" the woman yelled at the Doctor.

Turning away from the console, the Doctor sent Kayla a cry for help through their mental link but she decided to ignore it. Huffing, the Doctor decided to just claim his innocence. "I haven't done anything!" he protested.

The ginger seemed to not have heard his protest. "We're having the police on you! Me and my husband - as soon as he is my husband - we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!"

Rubbing at the back of his neck, the Doctor turned back to the console and started to try and figure out _how _the woman got into the TARDIS. Meanwhile, Kayla was watching the ginger look around the TARDIS in shock.

"I know, it's a bit much-" Kayla started, but then stopped as the woman suddenly noticed the door and hurried towards it. "Wait, stop!" she shouted after the ginger as she ran after her.

"No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't-!" the Doctor cried out, now also running after the ginger.

But they were too late. Just as the Doctor reached the door with Kayla trailing behind him, the woman flung open the doors and gaped at the sight of the empty space outside of the TARDIS. "You're in space. Outer Space. This is our...space-ship. It's called the 'TARDIS.'" the Time Lord explained to the awestruck woman.

"How am I breathing?" the woman gasped.

Kayla sighed, "The TARDIS is protecting us."

The ginger turned away a bit from the sight, "Who are you two?"

The Doctor smiled a bit, "I'm the Doctor and this is my Kayla." He introduced, wrapping an arm around Kayla's waist as he did so.

"Donna." Donna replied.

Kayla nodded, "Human or humanoid?"

Donna blinked, "Human…is that optional."

Kayla shrugged, "It is for us." She replied, indicating herself and the Doctor.

Donna's mouth fell open, "You two are aliens."

"Yeah." The Doctor replied with a shrug. "Well, there are actually three aliens on board the TARDIS right now."

Her eyes widening, Donna looked over at Kayla, "Seriously? You're thin. Are you one of those that don't put on weight." Before the baffled and irritated Kayla could answer, Donna sighed and rubbed at her sleeveless arms, "It's freezing with these doors open." She remarked.

Closing the doors, the Doctor gave Kayla a sheepish smile, only to get a glare in return. Perhaps he shouldn't have told the strange Donna lady about Kayla being pregnant, but he was just so excited about it!

Shaking his head to dispel of the musings, the Doctor decided to put his pent of energy into something useful. Like verbally working out how Donna had gotten into the TARDIS. "But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This- this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..." grabbing something to look into the ginger's eyes, the Doctor leaned in closer to study Donna, "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic—"

Her mouth falling open, Donna raised her palm and _slapped _the Doctor across the cheek.

"Hey now!" Kayla protested at the same time of the Doctor's indigent cry of, "What was that for?"

"Get me to the church!" Donna cried out.

The Doctor threw up his hands and turned away, growling, "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

Donna came up closer to the Doctor. "Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Turning away, Donna focused in on Kayla and headed towards her.

"Did he abduct you too?" the ginger asked it what _could _have been a low voice if Donna wasn't so loud naturally.

Kayla blinked at the question, unsure of how to respond. "No…?"

"It's alright, you can tell me if he's-"

Shaking her head, Kayla turned away from Donna and started to pilot the Doctor with him. And also speaking to him through their mental link. _'How do we get rid of her?'_

'_Let's just drop her off and leave before she turns around.'_

Giving the Doctor a grin at his suggestion, the two set about working on dropping their annoying and unwanted guest.

* * *

><p>"Right! Chiswick." The Doctor announced when they had arrived. Grabbing Kayla's hand, he pulled her with him to the doors.<p>

The three stared at the busy street around them. There was obviously no church around them, and that made Kayla groan and rub at her forehead as Donna cried out, "I said 'Saint Mary's.' What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

Turning towards the TARDIS, the Doctor started to stroke the blue box. "Something's wrong with her..." he muttered, missing Donna roll her eyes and glare at Kayla, "It's like she's...recalibrating!" Rushing back into the TARDIS, the Doctor started to fiddle around with the console.

"She must be digesting, then." Kayla noted as she stepped into the TARDIS and followed the Doctor.

Nodding, the Doctor placed a hand on the rotor, "What have you eaten? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Donna, can you tell us if you know anything that might have caused this?" Kayla called, pulling a monitor around and reading something.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you...have you seen lights in the sky? Or...did you touch something? Something- something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or...who're you getting married to?" the Doctor continued.

Kayla typed Donna's name into the console. "Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?" she called over her shoulder.

It was then that Donna made a loud yelping noise and the Doctor turned around and hurried towards her, Kayla right behind him. "Donna." The Doctor started.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married." Donna demanded, looking terrified.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. "Come back to the TARDIS." Kayla put in.

Donna quickly shook her head, "No way. That box is too...weird."

"It's...bigger on the inside, that's all." The Doctor tried to explain. Next to him, Kayla sighed.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Oh! That's all?" sighing dramatically, she checked her watch, "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it."

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." Kayla pointed out.

The ginger fixed the brunette with an exasperated look, "How do I do that?"

Before Kayla could offer her vortex manipulator or the TARDIS itself, the Doctor helpfully asked, "Haven't you got a mobile?"

Her eyes widening, Donna stared at the Doctor. "I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said 'Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets?!'"

Having stumbled back a bit, the Doctor blinked at Donna. "...This man you're marrying - what's his name?" the Time Lord asked carefully.

"Lance." Donna cooed, suddenly happy and sweet.

"Good luck to Lance, then." Kayla muttered to the Doctor.

Hearing this, Donna glared at the couple, "Oi! No two stupid Martians are gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with the both of you!" with that final cry, she ran off, hoisting her dress up so she didn't trip over it.

The Doctor stared at the spot where Donna had been standing and then at Kayla. "We're – We're not….We're not…We're not from Mars." He stammered out.

Kayla pat his shoulder with a sympathetic expression on her face, "I know dear."

Sighing, the Doctor grabbed Kayla's hand and the two ran after the still visible ginger.

* * *

><p>Having <em>finally <em>caught up with Donna, the threesome tried in vain to catch a taxi. However the taxies either ignored them or yelled rude comments at Donna. Such comments as, 'Stay off the scotch darlin',' and, 'You're fooling no-one, mate!'

It wasn't until the Doctor held up his hands and said, "Hold on, hold on," that Donna finally stopped running in front of taxies and physically stopping them. Getting back onto the street, Donna glared at the Doctor.

"What? I nearly got that one!" she protested at the interruption.

Sighing, Kayla ignored the ginger and nodded to the Doctor before the brunette typed a few things into her Vortex Manipulator and then smiled. "A taxi will be here in a few moments." She stated.

Donna stared at Kayla. "How did you do that?"

Kayla pointed to the VM on her arm. "Magic."

"But magic isn't real…is it?" Looking very confused on this matter, Donna mused over this while the Doctor and Kayla waited for the taxi.

When it finally arrived, the Doctor ushered Kayla in first, then himself, and then Donna squeezed in with her huge dress. "Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just...hurry up!" Donna ordered.

At the instructions, the taxi driver started his car and pulled out into traffic. "You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today." He commented.

Donna gasped. "Oh, my God!" turning towards the Doctor and Kayla, she hissed very loudly, "Have you got any money?"

The Doctor blinked and glanced towards Kayla, who shook her head. "Um...no. And you?"

Donna snorted. "Pockets!"

Overhearing their conversation, the taxi driver slammed on the brakes and kicked Kayla, the Doctor, and Donna out. Donna was not pleased with this. "And that goes double for your mother!" the ginger yelled at the driver as the taxi drove off.

"I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit." She grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the now long-gone taxi.

Looking around, the Doctor spotted several 'Christmas Sale' signs. Nevertheless, he asked, "Is it Christmas?"

Donna turned to stare at him in shock, "Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve." Whacking him on the arm, she suddenly rushed off, crying out, "Phone box," over her shoulder.

Rubbing at his arm, the Doctor ran after Donna, Kayla running alongside him.

"Why are you getting married on Christmas Eve?" Kayla asked while the Doctor soniced the telephone box.

Donna grimaced. "Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine - lovely." She explained.

Sensing Kayla's discomfort, the Doctor stepped back from the phone, "Just- just call the direct."

Confused, Donna placed the receiver to her ear and then glared at the Doctor. "What did you do?

The Doctor waved his hand. "Something- Martian. Now, phone. I'll get money!" grabbing Kayla's hand, the Doctor and the brunette ran over to the nearest money machine. Sadly, they had to wait behind a very slow person.

Finally, just before the Doctor and Kayla would have yelled at the poor man in front of them, the man left the machine and the couple hurried forwards. "It'll only take me a few seconds to connect to the machine." Kayla muttered to the Doctor as she started to work on her VM.

Nodding, the Doctor looked around as he soniced the machine and started to help the brunette. "Got it!" Kayla hissed just as he Doctor saw something very, very bad.

Feeling this, Kayla pocketed their money and turned the same direction the Doctor was looking. She did not have to wonder what the Doctor was so worried about. There was a band of masked Santas playing, and they looked oddly familiar.

"They aren't…are they?" Kayla asked.

Grabbing her hand and squeezing it, the Doctor cursed under his breath as Donna cried out, "Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court."

Both whirling around, Kayla and the Doctor watched Donna get driven off by a masked Santa. "Donna!" Kayla cried out, running after the taxi. About to do the same, the Doctor soinced the machine to make money fly out of it before he too ran after the taxi.

* * *

><p>Having arrived back at the TARDIS, Kayla and the Doctor started to pilot the machine. More often than not, the Doctor used an old hammer he had to hit the console so that the TARDIS would hopefully go faster.<p>

"That never works, you know!" Kayla reminded the Doctor.

Not answering, the Doctor grabbed at the monitor and started to pull a few levers. Seeing this, Kayla ran over to the Doctor's side to help.

Placing her hand down on a lever to flip it, Kayla jumped backwards as the TARDIS sparked and dangerously tilted. "Hey!" Kayla shouted.

The Doctor hit the TARDIS console with his hammer and cried out, "Behave!"

Grabbing the monitor, Kayla started to yell out turning instruction so that the Doctor did not hit the cars. "We're inline. I'll pilot and you instruct her!" Kayla ordered, already starting to pull different levers.

Giving her a quick kiss on the check, the Doctor ran to the doors and pulled them open. Ignoring the wind that was rushing outside of them, Kayla focused on piloting the TARDIS. While she didn't hit the TARDIS with a hammer like the Doctor did, she occasionally did whack the console when the TARDIS was being very annoying.

'_Kayla! Fly us forwards, now!' _At this sudden mental command, Kayla started to feverishly fly the TARDIS, pushing it until they were once again next to Donna.

'_Doctor, I can't hold this for much longer. Get her out of that car now!' _Kayla warned the Doctor as she tried to calm the TARDIS. The poor thing was too old for doing this, and if the Doctor made her hold this for much longer, there wouldn't be a TARDIS.

Feeling the console start to actually _tremble, _Kayla started to send a message to the Doctor when there was a familiar shriek, a thud, and the closing of the TARDIS doors. Letting out a sigh, Kayla piloted the TARDIS back into the sky.

* * *

><p>Kayla watched Donna check her watch and sigh sadly. They had landed on the rooftop just as a fire sparked up and the Doctor had made sure Kayla was sitting comfortably on the ground next to Donna. Now the Doctor was using a fire extinguisher to put out the fire inside the TARDIS while he coughed.<p>

"Sorry." Kayla apologized to Donna as the Doctor joined them.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?" the Time Lord asked as he sat down next to Kayla and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Donna shrugged, her eyes on the two as Kayla leaned into the Time Lord's chest. "Doesn't matter."

"Did we miss it?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Donna sighed with a small nod.

"There's always the honeymoon." Kayla supplied.

"It's just a holiday now." Donna pointed out.

The Doctor scratched at the back of his head, "Yeah…yeah…sorry."

"It's not you two's fault."

Kayla smiled, "That's changed." She noted.

Nodding, Donna sighed once more. "Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right."

Kayla instantly buried her head into the Doctor's chest so Donna didn't see her laugh. "...Yeah, yeah. But...even if we did, we couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." The Doctor rattled off.

Giving the couple a suspicious glare, Donna got up from the ground and moved to the ledge of the building. Sitting down on it, she could see most of London. She didn't look up when the Doctor and Kayla joined her. The Doctor, smiling at Kayla, gave Donna his jacket to put around her shoulders.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." Donna complained.

Kayla rolling her eyes, grabbed a gold ring from the Doctor's hand and gave it to Donna. "Put it on." She ordered, "Those creatures can trace you. It's a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden."

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" Donna pointed out as she slid the ring into place.

Rubbing Kayla's black sleeve, the Doctor smiled at the brunette.

Grinning back at him, Kayla turned towards Donna, "Any questions?" she prompted.

"Robot Santas. What are they for?" Donna asked immediately.

Sighing, the Doctor turned towards Donna, "Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas." He explained, rubbing Kayla's sleeve as he talked.

Donna tilted her head, "Why, what happened then?"

The Doctor and Kayla exchanged puzzled looks. "…Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" the brunette asked Donna slowly.

The ginger shrugged, "I had a bit of a hangover."

Deciding not to push this, the Doctor looked out at London. "Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know…" the Doctor mused.

Grabbing the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's jacket's pocket, Kayla started to scan Donna while the Doctor rattled on. "It's weird, I mean - you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..." he continued.

It was this that made Donna reach over and slap the Doctor once more. "Stop bleeping me!" She ordered Kayla, who hesitantly put down the screwdriver.

"Where do you work?" Kayla asked.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping." She started. "I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought - I'm never gonna fit in here." Kayla glanced towards the Doctor and mouthed, 'Stop her!' Sadly, the Doctor was unable to do so.

"And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance - he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny." She smiled dreamily at the two, "And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him - one cup of coffee. That was it."

"When did this happen?" Kayla asked quickly, not wanting Donna to continue her story.

Donna grinned, "Six months ago."

"Bit quick, to get married..." the Doctor pointed out.

At this, Donna just shrugged, "Well...he insisted. And he nagged...and he nagged me..." she sighed, "And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in." she finished.

"What do HC Clements do?" Kayla questioned.

Donna's brow furrowed, "Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards - that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths.'"

"Keys..." the Doctor started.

Donna sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy and pregnant Martian-girl."

The Doctor sighed, "We're not from Mars." He repeated as he got to his feet and helped Kayla and then Donna to theirs.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken." She moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello and welcome to Love With The Doctor, the third book in my Kayla Baroness Series. I'm so excited for series 3 and I hope you are to!<strong>

**As for this chapter, I loved writing Donna and wish we could be in the story more, but alas, she is not. I also love how protective the Doctor is of Kayla. We'll see that more in the future.**

**But now, review time: **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**See ya next week!**


End file.
